


The Definition of Strength

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Destiny [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Other, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Luke, Victim Blaming, by Luke towards himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Luke talks with Ben — in a universe where the events in Ben’s hut went down differently.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo
Series: Destiny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744012
Kudos: 11
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	The Definition of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fix-It Fic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He still can’t believe how close he came. Nearly killing Ben. If he hadn’t snapped back to himself at the last minute, remembered to try and save Ben (and Yoda was wrong about “do or do not”, Luke knew that), who knows what would have happened? Even sitting across from Ben at the table, he’s shaking, overcome with guilt with what he nearly did...  
  
“Uncle?” Ben’s voice. Too kind, too gentle. Ben shouldn’t be forgiving him that easily for being so weak.  
  
“It’s just one of those things...” Luke’s shaking now, wavering on the edge of what he can only assume is some sort of panic attack. It might very well _be_ a panic attack. The fact that he’d been strong enough to resist Palpatine’s taunts on the Death Star, but had nearly succumbed to that _voice_ in his head. Then again, considering that Luke had cut off his father’s hand on the Second Death Star, was he ever really strong? Was he pretending to be strong? Was he — ?  
  
“Uncle.” Ben’s voice is steady. Luke didn’t expect Ben, of all people, to be the wise one in this situation. _When did he get so wise?_ “It’s okay. Really. It’s not your fault that this...beast tried to exploit you.”  
  
“I’m better than this. Or maybe I wasn’t.” Luke’s shaking. “I was weak.”  
  
“Being strong isn’t being immune to that stuff. Otherwise, everyone in the galaxy who was at least tempted would be in trouble,” Ben says. “You beat him. You beat him so bad he ran away. We both did.”  
  
Luke smiles faintly. “Yeah,” he says. He decides it’s not a good idea to tell Ben about the nightmares he’s been having. About if he and Ben hadn’t fought back. Nightmares about a burning Temple, and dead bodies. About the Skywalker line being all but wiped out, thanks to his own self-righteous hypocrisy.  
  
He looks at Ben — twenty-three year old Ben, black haired and vulnerable-faced, and he can’t help but love him like his own son. To think that he was goaded into nearly killing Ben — the Voice was a fool. He would never kill his own nephew.  
  
“I guess we’re going to war,” Ben says.  
  
Luke nods. “Unfortunately. I liked to think that your grandfather throwing Palpatine down the reactor shaft was the end of it. It can’t be that simple in our galaxy, can it?”  
  
Ben shrugs. “I guess not.” A beat. “There’s something else I want to tell you. About me and Poe...”  
  
Luke laughs. “Ben, I’m not oblivious. I already figured it out.” A beat. “You’re good for each other. Although I’ll have to challenge Poe to a lightsaber duel if he even thinks of breaking your heart...”  
  
Ben laughs this time. It’s a beautiful sound, that surprised laugh he gets when he thinks Luke said something ridiculous. “Uncle — he won’t! He’s the sweetest man...”  
  
Luke winks. “I figured that. But just to be on the safe side...”  
  
Ben laughs. Luke smiles at him, and he knows that he feels the same thing that he felt seeing baby Ben for the first time: that he would slaughter monsters to keep him safe.  
  
Ben grows more serious. “Thank you, Uncle. Really.”  
  
“And thank you.” Luke says. “Just for giving me a chance.” He doesn’t know if he deserves it, to be honest. It’s something that he knows full well he doesn’t deserve. Trying to kill a family member — at least Yoda was wrong there; at least he “only tried”.  
  
He smiles at Ben. “You should sleep.”  
  
Ben sighs. “Right. I should. Probably a lot to do...”  
  
***  
  
Ben wishes that his uncle didn’t blame himself. More than anything, he wishes that. He wishes that his uncle didn’t think that it was somehow his fault for being all but mind controlled. To think that someone would do that to his uncle — if it was at all possible, Ben would kill whoever did it.  
  
He supposes that’s one area where he’s like his grandfather. He would damn the galaxy for family members, such as Luke, or potential lovers, such as Poe.  
  
He wonders if there’s always that risk of tipping over the edge, of becoming like Vader. He doesn’t know if he wants to be like that. Ever ever.  
  
He pads over towards Poe’s room, watches briefly even as Poe’s chest rises and falls. He can’t help but think of what could have happened, what could have been — and he turns away.  
  
They have plenty of time before they reach D’Qar. Right now, Ben can feel grateful for the gifts the Force has given him.


End file.
